Fall For You
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Intinya Wonshik pengen baikkan sama Hongbin. Rabin VIXX, Ravi x Hongbin, Hongbin! GS!,


**Fall For You**

.

By : Arlian Lee

.

Lee Hongbin (GS) _and_ Kim Wonshik

Yoo Jiae, Min Yoongi, Kim Jiyeon and others

.

 _Drama, romance, humor?, absurd, Genderswitch, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters_

.

Rabin Fict! Ravi x Hongbin

.

Oneshot!

.

 _Don't Like don't read, don't do other bad thing._

 _._

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

.

( Secondhand Serenade – Fall For You)

.

 _Happy reading anyway ^^,_

.

.

Bahasa campur aduk, kalau gak suka bisa close tab aja.. Makasih.. ^^,

.

.

Wonshik benar-benar gusar. Tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang nyatanya tak bisa membuatnya sanggup terpejam. Bolak-balik kelopak matanya dibuka dan ditutup. Wonshik bingung, Wonshik resah dan Wonshik kepikiran. Benar, ia sedang kepikiran sesuatu.

Lalu bangkit. Wajahnya yang kacau diusap berulang kali. Bahkan surainya yang sudah acak-acakan semakin berantakan ketika tangannya dengan gemas mengusaknya secara kasar. Hembusan nafas yang terdengar prihatin sungguh menandakan bahwa Wonshik memang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

 _Lo benar-benar lelaki yang kejam._

Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat hidup Wonshik porak-poranda dalam sekejap. Lelaki itu membuang nafas kasar sebelum turun dari ranjang. Otaknya terlalu lelah mengingat kembali kalimat itu. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

 _Wonshik! Harusnya lo pikir dulu sebelum mengatakannya._

Meski itu bukan suara dari sosok yang pertama, namun pengaruhnya cukup besar bagi Wonshik. Lelaki yang saat ini hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos basket itu pun melangkah dari ranjang kemudian mendekat pada meja. Satu gelas air dingin yang ada disana menjadi tujuannya.

"Apa gue berlebihan?" Gumamnya setelah membiarkan air dingin tergelincir di kerongkongannya yang kering. "Ck! Menyebalkan!"

Gelas pun diletakkan secara sembarangannya. Wonshik bergegas mengambil jaket dan keluar kamar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan suara Jiyeon yang berteriak melarangnya keluar. Ya bagaimana gadis itu akan mengijinkannya? Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam ngomong-ngomong.

Namanya bukan Wonshik kalau lelaki itu peduli. Jangankan jam sebelas malam, setelah jam dua belas pun ia juga bakal keluar kalau memang ingin keluar.

Wonshik mengambil motornya dan mulai mengenakan helm. Ia tak peduli dengan celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Ia tak peduli dengan jaket tipis yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa pergi ke tempat itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Wonshik tiba di tempat tujuan. Lekas ia melepas helm dan memperhatikan tempat itu. Sepi, jelas. Ini sudah malam. Lampu yang menerangi tempat itu sudah redup. Apa yang diharapkan oleh Wonshik dari tempat ini? Tidak ada.

Masih dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Wonshik kembali mengenakan helmnya. Lebih baik ia pulang saja dan menyelesaikannya esok pagi. Wonshik tahu kalau hatinya saat ini tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Sangat tidak.

.

.

.

"Kak! Sarapan dulu!"

Lagi dan lagi Jiyeon harus mengeraskan suaranya. Sejak kemarin hari gadis cantik yang duduk di bangku SMA itu merasa kesal dengan kakaknya. Ada apa _sih_?

Wonshik tak acuh. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jiyeon itu melenggang begitu saja tanpa mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan sang adik. Ia buru-buru. Kenapa? Jam kuliahnya akan dimulai? Tidak, ini masih jam setengah delapan pagi. Wonshik harus mengurus sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti orang gila kemarin malam.

Salahnya juga _sih_.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit, Wonshik ada di sini. Salah satu ruang kelas yang biasa digunakan oleh anak-anak jurusan Ekonomi belajar. Berdiri dengan perasaan gelisah dan kaki yang memainkan batu di bawah. Wonshik berulang kali menata hatinya.

"Ngapain lo disini?" Suara lembut Jiae yang berubah beringas itu menyentuh pendengaran Wonshik yang kebetulan jadi sensitif. Wonshik melepaskan nafas pasrah ketika mendapati sosok Jiae yang terlihat tidak suka padanya. "Ini bukan kelas lo kan?"

Wonshik menjauhkan punggungnya dari dinding. "Mana Hongbin? Gue pengen ketemu sama Hongbin." Sahutnya.

"Mau ngapain lagi? Masih belum puas lo bikin dia nangis?"

Ini _nih_ yang paling tidak disukai Wonshik. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Jiae itu bakal sulit.

"Gue pengen minta maaf!" _Oh_ oke, lebih baik Wonshik menurunkan nada bicaranya daripada kekasih temannya ini malah meledak. "Apa dia gak masuk?" Tanyanya dengan kepala _celingukan_. Pasalnya setiap hari Jiae dan Hongbin kemana-mana selalu bersama.

"Dia masuk. Tapi kalau dia tahu ada lo disini ya mungkin dia bakal balik lagi."

"Ji! _Please_ , gue pengen minta maaf dan nglurusin ini semua."

Gadis bernama Jiae itu tertawa aneh. Antara kasihan atau senang. Ia berdecak kecil sebelum menanggapi ucapan Wonshik yang terdengar lucu di telinganya. Mana mungkin ia lupa dengan semua yang sudah dilakukan Wonshik pada teman baiknya itu. Ia pun memainkan bibirnya sejenak lalu bersuara.

"Apa yang mau lo lurusin disini? Harusnya sih bukan ke Hongbin, tapi ke semua orang yang denger ucapan lo."

"Ji, setidaknya biarin gue minta maaf sama dia."

"Ya udah sana minta maaf sama dia. Ngapain lo mohon-mohon sama gue?"

Ya Tuhan! Untung Wonshik bisa sabar kali ini. Kalau saja ia tidak salah bicara semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi tanpa bantuan Jiae juga akan sulit bertemu Hongbin. Jangan bilang Wonshik tidak berusaha. Salah, sudah puluhan kali pesan ia kirim namun tidak ada jawabannya. Dan Wonshik harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah masuk daftar hitam di ponsel Hongbin. Hongbin telah membloknya, _guys_.

Jiae menurunkan lipatan tangannya di depan dada dan berganti menepuk pundak Wonshik. Mungkin gadis itu paham dengan keadaan Wonshik. Bukan hanya paham, sebenarnya Jiae juga tahu maksud dari sikap Wonshik selama ini ke Hongbin. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dia suka sama Hongbin. Cuma caranya saja yang salah.

"Gini aja deh! Lo tunggu nanti setelah jam terakhir di kantin. Gue bakal dateng kesana sama Hongbin. Nanti lo ngomong deh sama dia. Gimana?"

"Lo serius?"

Jiae mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan! Ji, lo emang pacar sahabat gue yang terbaik." Wonshik memeluk Jiae sekilas. "Oke, gue berterima kasih banyak ke lo! Makasih yaa Ji. Kapan-kapan gue beliin lo sepatu."

"Anjir lo!"

Dan Wonshik tersenyum senang sebelum melesat meninggalkan Jiae yang dibuat kesal olehnya. Mungkin Jiae merasa kalau ia itu gadis peminta. Ya mungkin ia memang suka dengan sepatu tapi tidak begini juga caranya. Meninggalkan Jiae yang menggerutu tak jelas, Wonshik pergi ke ruang kelasnya. Ada kelas nanti jam sepuluh. Mata kuliah mekanika tanah yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, sepulang dari jam ketiga kuliah Wonshik pergi ke kantin bersama Yoongi. Teman sekelas sekaligus kekasih Jiae. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sembari menunggu Jiae yang tidak kunjung datang bersama Hongbin. Pesan sudah dikirim untuk Jiae dan jawaban juga sudah diterima. Mungkin keduanya memang harus bersabar beberapa saat lagi.

"Lo emang jago bikin lagu. Tapi lo sama sekali gak pinter deketin cewek." Yoongi berceloteh setelah ia menyeruput cepat kopinya yang tak lagi panas.

Wonshik berdecak. Sekali lagi Yoongi bicara seperti itu, Wonshik yakin ia akan kena damprat Jiae karena telah memukul kepala Yoongi. Iya, Wonshik tahu, Wonshik sadar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah jadi bubur juga.

"Udah! Lo gak usah ngomong lagi. Panas telinga gue dengerin lo.." Belum juga Yoongi akan bicara, Wonshik terlebih dahulu menghentikannya. Yoongi hanya mangut-mangut saja. Ia kembali menikmati kopi yang masih sisa sedikit.

Sementara Wonshik, lelaki itu teringat kembali dengan ucapannya kemarin. Ya Tuhan! Otaknya terbuat dari apa sih sampai ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata hina seperti itu?

Niat awal Wonshik hanya ingin membuat Myungsoo mengurungkan niat untuk memberi tumpangan pada Hongbin. Tapi...

 _Ah_.. kebanyakan makan micin jadi begini _kan_.

"Jadi ini maksud lo ngajak ke kantin?"

Ada gadis yang bersungut marah. Cukup keras sampai membuat Wonshik menoleh ke belakang. Sebenarnya tanpa ia menoleh, ia sudah tau siapa gadis itu. Lee Hongbin, iya Lee Hongbin. Gadis yang sudah membuat Wonshik jadi orang gila tingkat dewa. Ngomong-ngomong baru kali ini Wonshik begitu.

Cekatan, Wonshik bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh. Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Hongbin yang ternoda rasa malas. Senyum yang biasa ia lihat pun pudar. Wonshik benar-benar menyesal membuat gadis ini membencinya.

"Bin, gue pengen ngomong sama elo!"

Hongbin menampik tangan Wonshik yang berusaha menggenggamnya. "Apa? Lo mau jelekin gue lagi? Lo mau ngatain gue benalu lagi? Lo mau ngatain gue cewek murahan lagi?" Tanggapnya ketus.

Sakit.

Iya, sakit sekali mendengar Hongbin mengatakan itu padanya.

Tapi lebih sakit mana dibandingkan Hongbin kemarin? Jelas lebih sakit Hongbin. Mana ada yang mau mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan laknat yang keluar dari seseorang di depan banyak pasang mata dan telinga? Dan Wonshik cukup sadar akan hal itu.

"Ya makanya, gue mau minta maaf sama lo. Gue sama sekali gak pernah bermaksud ngomong kayak gitu kemaren. Otak gue emang dongkol! Gak bisa ngerem apa yang pengen keluar dari mulut gue." Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Wonshik sedang menetralkan jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Gue punya alasan kenapa gue ngomong gitu!"

Hongbin memutar bola matanya jengah pada Wonshik. Lelaki di depannya ini punya sifat yang _sok_! Entah itu _sok_ keren, entah itu _sok_ jago, atau _sok-sok_ yang lainnya. "Apa?" Mungkin Hongbin perlu mendengar sedikit alasan dari Wonshik. Dia memang sakit, tapi tidak salah kan mendengar maksud dan tujuan.

Dengan kontrol yang baik di dalam diri, Wonshik berusaha untuk tidak salah bicara lagi. Bisa tambah masalah kalau mulutnya asal ceplos.

"Gue gak suka lo deket sama Kak Myungsoo!"

Seketika alis Hongbin menaut bingung. Kenapa?

"Gue gak pengen elo dibonceng sama Kak Myungsoo! Elo bisa minta tolong gue anterin pulang! Nggak sama Kak Myungsoo."

Hongbin tertawa. Sungguh! Hongbin tertawa. Alasan konyol yang ia dengar hari ini.

"Terus kenapa elo ngomong kayak gitu? Gak usah ngatain gue segala kan bisa."

Wonshik diam. Benar _sih_ , tapi sudah terlanjur. "Biar bikin Kak Myungsoo _ilfeel_ sama lo!" Jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu.

Hongbin mendengus tak suka. Sama sekali tak suka. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dengan amarah yang terkumpul jadi satu di lipatan itu. Sorot matanya juga mengatakan hal sama. Kesal, marah dan rasanya mungkin ingin menggampar Wonshik saat ini juga. Bagaimana bisa lelaki di depannya ini punya pikiran demikian?

"Lo!" Hongbin mendesah. "Lo tahu? Yang _ilfeel_ sama gue bukan Kak Myungsoo! Tapi semua orang! Bahkan mereka yang suka sama Kak Myungsoo juga benci sama gue. Mereka bilang gue kegatelan lah, gue perebut pacar orang lah, gue PHO lah! Lo senang kan sekarang?"

Wonshik akan menanggapi ucapan itu namun lebih dulu dihentikan oleh Hongbin.

"Sekarang lebih baik lo pergi aja deh! Gue enek jadinya liat lo!"

Dan Wonshik tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan lagi. Sang gadis lebih dulu meninggalkan Wonshik dengan amarah yang masih melekat. Jiae dan Yoongi yang melihat keduanya berbicara pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau Hongbin sudah marah ya sudah. Mereka hanya memberikan waktu Hongbin untuk sendiri dan membiarkannya melepas rasa marah itu.

Sementara Wonshik tampak begitu menyesal. Ia baru merasakan yang namanya dibenci sama seseorang yang ia suka. Memang benar, Wonshik suka sama Hongbin. Hal itu yang mendasari ia tidak suka melihat Hongbin jalan sama lelaki lain. _Yah_ , walaupun cara yang ia gunakan salah dan terdengar kasar. Tapi Wonshik juga tidak tahu cara apa yang tepat untuk bisa membuat Hongbin luluh.

 _Kan_ tahu sendiri, dia punya otak udang.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Hongbin masih bersikap sama terhadap Wonshik. Menghindar dan tak acuh ketika Wonshik mencoba bertegur sapa dengannya. Jiae yang setiap saat bersamanya –mereka teman satu kelas, ngomong-ngomong- itu pun juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Jangan bilang Jiae tidak membantu. Salah, gadis yang memiliki status sebagai pacar Yoongi itu sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada Hongbin untuk menyerah saja. Maksudnya memberi maaf kepada Wonshik. Namun bukan Hongbin namanya kalau ia tidak keras kepala.

"Bin, gue capek deh liat elo diem-diem mulu tiap mau ke kelas." Tukas Jiae sembari mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Ia ingin menyalin tugas milik Hongbin tentang akuntansi. "Kan kelas elo sama Wonshik jauhan, gedung juga jauh! Kenapa lo mesti sembunyi-sembunyi?"

Hongbin menghentikan gerakan tangannya di dalam tas. Ia menjeda sebentar saat akan mengambil buku demi menoleh kepada Jiae yang mulai risih dengan sikap Hongbin. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. "Kesel gue, tiba-tiba Wonshik berdiri di dekat tangga!" Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kalian gak baikan saja sih?"

"Baikan? Gue masih sakit hati tau gak!" Hongbin masih kesal. Jelas, tidak masalah _sih_ sebenarnya kalau hanya satu dua orang yang benci dia. _Kan_ hal wajar. _Nah_ ini? Hampir semua penggemar Myungsoo nyerang dia gara-gara ucapan si Wonshik. Yang mengatakan kalau Hongbin hanya memanfaatkan Myungsoo saja. Otak Wonshik dimana _sih_?

Jiae berdecak. Tahu, Hongbin masih sakit hati tapi Jiae juga tahu kalau Hongbin sebenarnya juga sedikit gelisah dengan keadaan ini.

"Kenapa kalian gak ngaku aja sih?"

"Ngaku?"

"Iya.." Jiae melepaskan pen yang ada di jemarinya lalu memberikan pijatan sebentar pada jari-jarinya. "Kalau kalian saling suka."

Hongbin diam.

"Lo juga suka Wonshik kan?"

Diam Hongbin berlangsung lama. Disertai efek terkejut yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Bola mata Hongbin membesar dengan binar yang bisa Jiae artikan maksudnya. Jiae tersenyum melihat reaksi dari Hongbin. _Oh_ rupanya dugaan dia selama ini benar. Hongbin juga suka sama Wonshik.

"Kalian ini kenapa gak bisa gercep kayak gue sama Yoongi sih? Kalian terlalu lama dan kayak anak SMA tau gak? Kalo emang suka, ya udah bilang trus jadian. Eh malah kayak gini!"

Dan Hongbin tak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan sebagai balasan dari cerocosan panjang milik Jiae.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin buru-buru. Ada pertemuan yang perlu ia datangi seputar tim PIMNAS yang ia ikuti. Mungkin Hongbin adalah anak yang cukup gaul, tapi ia juga termasuk anak yang lumayan rajin. Buktinya, teman mereka mau percaya dengan Hongbin. Mereka mengajak Hongbin untuk membuat penelitian seputar masalah UKM.

Jam satu siang janjian mereka. Namun sepertinya Hongbin harus datang terlambat. Tiba-tiba Wonshik ada di depannya dengan wajah memelas seperti biasa. Yang lelaki menahan tangan Hongbin. Masih besar harapannya untuk bisa bicara sama Hongbin.

"Please! Kali ini aja, maafin gue!" Wonshik memelas. Ya kepikiran juga kalau Hongbin diam terus dan menghindarinya. "Sampai segitunya sih lo benci ama gue? Gue juga udah jelasin ke beberapa orang, kok!"

"Lo jelasin? Lo gila! Gak ada kerjaan banget sih!" Hongbin melepas paksa tangan Wonshik yang mencengkeramnya kuat. "Udah! Gue ada rapat."

"Bin!"

Dan terjadi lagi. Hongbin lepas dari jeratan Hongbin. Kali ini Wonshik tidak sendiri. Di belakang Wonshik ada Jiae yang melihat kejadian kurang menyenangkan itu.

"Shik!"

Wonshik berbalik. "Eh!" Sapanya.

"Lo tembak aja dia deh!" Wonshik menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia itu juga suka ama lo! Tapi gak tau kenapa dia begini."

Wonshik terkejut; jelas. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata-kata _dia suka ama lo_. Berarti Hongbin suka sama dia. Ini jelas? Ini nyata?

"Serius lo?"

"Ya ngapain juga bohong ama lo." Jiae menepuk pelan pundak Wonshik yang tinggi. "Pikirin deh caranya gimana bisa bikin dia luluh!"

Wonshik mangut-mangut.

"Dia emang keras! Tapi dia suka kok kalo elo bikin sesuatu yang romantis buat dia."

Sesuatu yang romantis. Sesuatu yang romantis. Wonshik memutar otaknya. Bagaimana cara dia meluluhkan hati Hongbin dengan sesuatu yang romantis?

"Nah elo kan udah bikin dia dibenci sama barisan para pencari Kak Myungsoo! Sekarang coba deh elo bikin sesuatu yang bisa bikin barisan itu gak mikir aneh-aneh lagi ke Hongbin."

"Apa?"

Jiae mengendikkan bahunya. "Ya pikir sendiri lah! Masa gue juga harus ikut mikir! Udah, Yoongi udah nunggu gue." Ucap Jiae. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Wonshik, lebih dulu ia menepuk pipi Wonshik. Memberikan semangat untuk sang teman.

Sekarang, yang ada di otak Wonshik adalah cara meluluhkan Hongbin dengan cara romantis dan cara membuat barisan para pencari Kim Myungsoo berhenti mengganggu Hongbin. Oke, Wonshik akan berusaha.

.

.

.

Tes... tes... tes...

"Satu dua tiga.. tes.. tes.."

Hongbin mengernyit bingung. Siapa sih yang mainin mikrofon kampus? Ya Tuhan! Dia sedang rapat. Dan juga, kenapa ruang rapat ini dipasang _sound_ juga?

"Oke, semua bisa denger kan?"

Kali ini alisnya menaut. Sepertinya Hongbin tidak asing dengan suara itu. Suara yang selama ini mengganggunya. Hongbin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pen. Lalu bibirnya mengatup lekat begitu ia mendengar petikan gitar. Ada apa _sih_?

 _Oh_ Ya Tuhan!

"Oke, ini aku! Kim Wonshik, mahasiswa Jurusan Teknik Sipil angkatan 2015. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang. Aku akan bernyanyi untuk salah satu mahasiswi Jurusan Ekonomi. Lee Hongbin, kamu bisa denger suaraku kan?"

Hongbin menahan nafas. Apa _sih_ pengennya anak ini?

"Aku minta maaf, Lee Hongbin!" Hongbin menatap satu persatu teman rapatnya yang juga sama-sama menatapnya. "Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang sudah aku lakukan ke kamu. Dengerin laguku, Lee Hongbin. Lagu ini khusus untukmu!"

Dan Hongbin menurut. Ia hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak karuan. Telinganya dipasang baik-baik untuk mendengarkan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan untuknya. Kemudian instrumen gitar kembali terdengar.

" _Still feels like our best times are together.._

 _Feels like the first touch, still getting closer baby..._

 _Can't get closer enough still holding on.._

 _You're still number one.."_

Bryan Adams – Please Forgive me

" _I remember everything, I remember all your moves.._

 _I remember you yeah.._

 _I remember the nights, you know I still do.._

 _So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

 _You're the only one I'll ever want.. I only want to make it go.._

 _So if I Love you a little more than I should.."_

Entah Hongbin harus bagaimana. Ia merasa sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Wonshik akan melakukan ini.

" _Please forgive me, I know not what I do.._

 _Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you.._

 _Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

 _Please forgive me, If I need you like I do.._

 _I believe it, every word I say is true.._

 _Please forgive me, If I can't stop loving you.."_

Dan selesai..

"Bin, aku harap kamu benar-benar mendengar dan merasakan lagu ini. Aku sayang sama kamu Bin, aku pengen kamu maafin aku."

Hongbin menunduk. Ia tidak menangis, tidak. Hanya saja ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat ini. Gemuruh dan gejolak yang saling beradu di dalam dirinya membuatnya bingung. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Wonshik jika mereka bertemu? Hongbin menghela nafasnya bingung.

"Bin?" Hongbin menoleh. Ada Gongchan di sebelahnya. "Lo, gak papa kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Bin!"

Wonshik berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Hongbin. Ia sudah menunggu Hongbin selesai rapat setelah bernyanyi tadi. Namun apa yang didapat? Hongbin masih saja menghindarinya. Untung Wonshik itu laki-laki. Cukup cepat ia mampu mengejar Hongbin.

Mau tak mau Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya. "Lo masih benci sama gue? Gue udah nunjukkin ke elo kalo gue serius! Gue ngelakuin itu biar banyak yang tau kalau gue sebenarnya suka ama elo." Kali ini Wonshik terlihat tidak santai. Cara bicara dan cara bersikapnya jauh berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Hongbin bisa merasakan itu.

"Bikin malu aja tau gak!"

"Bin!"

Hongbin akan pergi. Tetapi Wonshik menghalanginya. "Bin, sumpah ya! Gue harus gimana sih biar elo gak benci ama gue?" Kali ini Wonshik frustasi. Ya bagaimana tidak frustasi kalau menghadapi gadis seperti Hongbin yang keras kepala.

Hongbin mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. Gadis itu melangkahkan kembali kakinya tak peduli pada Wonshik yang mungkin akan berteriak. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega dengan Wonshik. Namun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi tega.

Wonshik berlutut. Hongbin sudah melangkah jauh dan ia lagi-lagi jatuh. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa sulit sekali _sih_? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Bohong kalau Hongbin tidak kepikiran. Jelas Hongbin kepikiran dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh Wonshik. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Dimana Wonshik bernyanyi untuknya. Ia langsung menjadi buah bibir di kalangan mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi. Hongbin tidak habis pikir cara yang digunakan Wonshik hingga ia bisa melakukan itu.

Mungkin Hongbin memang tahu kalau Wonshik menyukainya. Tapi tidak menyangka kalau akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini. Apa dirinya juga keterlaluan sudah membuat Wonshik frustasi? Tapi, wajar _kan_ ya? Wajar kalau Hongbin kesal dan marah.

"Nak, temanmu dateng." Teriakan mama Hongbin membuat Hongbin gelimpungan. Gadis itu menyingkap selimutnya lalu menurunkan kaki dari ranjang. Siapa temannya yang datang malam-malam seperti ini?

Hongbin keluar kamar. Niatnya ingin tidur cepat harus terpotong. "Siapa ma?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Mama gak tahu. Dia juga gak mau diajak masuk."

"Cowok ato cewek?"

"Cowok." Jawab Mama Hongbin sembari mengoles masker di wajah. Hongbin pun pergi dari hadapan sang mama yang masih sibuk dengan maskernya. Ia juga penasaran dengan siapa yang datang. Jangan bilang...

Yah, harusnya ia bisa tahu kalau ini memang kerjaan Wonshik. Ya, benar Wonshik yang sekarang berdiri di depan rumah sambil bawa gitar. Mau apa lagi coba dia?

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

 _Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

 _Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Wonshik tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung bernyanyi.

 _Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

 _I'm not broke –I'm just a brojen-hearted man_

 _I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

 _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

Hongbin meremang. Dia memperhatikan wajah serius dari Wonshik. Kali ini rasanya berbeda. Jika kemarin ia hanya mendengar saja, ini tidak. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Wonshik yang jauh dari kesan mengesalkan. Jauh dari kesan menyebalkan dan jauh dari kesan mampu membuat marah. Lihat, kesungguhan wajah itu.

 _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thingking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Hongbin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Wonshik yang memejam dengan bibir masih mengucapkan lirik selanjutnya. Apakah benar yang ia katakan? Apakah Wonshik bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya? Hongbin merasakan nafasnya mulai tak normal dan ia yakin bahwa Wonshik memang tak main-main.

Lalu ia berhenti. Tetap di hadapan Wonshik.

"Maaf!"

Satu kata itu penuh ketulusan merasuk dalam tubuh Hongbin.

Wonshik meletakkan gitarnya dan memegang bahu Hongbin. "Bin, aku benar-benar minta maaf sama kamu." Dan Hongbin bisa lihat ada setetes air mata disana. "Kamu beneran marah banget ya sama aku? Sampai kamu gak mau ngasih maaf ke aku?"

Kalau Wonshik sudah ngomong pakai aku-kamu berarti Wonshik memang benar-benar serius. Hongbin menarik dalam nafasnya lalu memeluk tubuh Wonshik. Jelas, Wonshik kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hongbin jadi begini? Dia sedih? Enggak, dia malah seneng.

"Gue gak mau elo move on!" Hongbin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Gue pengen elo tetep sayang ama gue! Kayak yang elo bilang! Gue pengen elo tetep cinta ama gue!"

"Bin!"

"Gue gini soalnya gue pengen tau gimana elo! Apa elo serius ato tidak!" Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya. "Dan gue yakin elo emang serius."

Satu kurva manis terbentuk di bibir Wonshik. Lelaki itu bisa melihat dari mata cantik Hongbin. Gadisnya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Hongbin sebenarnya juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Tapi karena kekecewaan dan kekesalannya yang menutup semua.

"Ya, gue gak akan move on dan gue akan tetep di samping lo!"

Hongbin tersenyum. Ia memejam ketika merasakan wajah Wonshik yang mendekat. Untuk pertama kalinya, kedua bibir mereka saling menempel. Hongbin merasa kelembutan yang teramat dari bibir tipis Wonshik. Ia meremas jaket yang dikenakan Wonshik. Hongbin berdo'a di setiap gerakan lembut yang mungkin akan menjadi candu dalam hidupnya. Ia memang sengaja menguji keseriusan Wonshik. Sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Hongbin mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hongbin."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 _Bagaimana? Silahkan direview yaa.. ^^,_

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
